1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having a patrone chamber in which a patrone is accommodated, and a back cover which encloses the patrone chamber. More precisely, the invention relates to a mounting apparatus of a DX code viewing window in such a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of the recent 35 mm films (i.e., patrones) bear standardized DX codes which can be viewed through a DX code viewing window provided on the back cover of a camera. The data (i.e., DX Code) indicated on a display panel located on a peripheral surface of the film patrone is visible through the window when the patrone is loaded in the camera. The DX code viewing window is usually provided with a transparent member made of synthetic resin or the like, adhered thereto, to prevent dust or water, etc., from entering the camera.